Drunk and dazed
by Basslover93
Summary: Sesshomaru gets drunk and sings...Kagome gets it all on tape..oh the hilarity. re-written
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Inuyasha, only the plot and the lyrics he is singing.

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

Sesshomaru Taisho was drunk; she never thought she would see this day. They had come to _The Black Rose_ to relax after a long day at the office, Kagome begging Sesshomaru to come here. Relenting finally with a roll of his eyes, he let himself relax as he downed one drink after another watching in amusement at the screeching they called a singing.

When he climbed on to the karaoke stage of the black rose, Kagome just stared in shock. _What is he doing_, she thought then instantly quieted as he stared right at her and started to belt out the lyrics. Kagome about fell off her stool_, Oh no…_, she pulled out her camera intent on capturing this embarrassing moment and showing it to him the next morning.

Oh how he will rue this night, the great Sesshomaru Taisho singing _Physical with me_ by the D-lines. Kagome started to chuckle imagining what Inuyasha would do to him once he found out. She would make sure he would find out. Sesshomaru had played one too many pranks of his own on her for her not to get back at him this one time.

_Come on let's get physical Ba-by_

_Physical between my sheets._

_Why don't you get physical with me?_

_A little rough with me, I promise I won't break_

'_Cause it's only a matter of time before_

_You get physical with me!_

The last lines were shouted, drawing her out of her thoughts and she watched as he stumbled off stage towards her. Kagome couldn't help but hum the lyrics softly to herself; she clicked off the camera, depositing it in her purse before being swept up into Sesshomaru's arms. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away she looked into his glazed molten eyes.

"You're wasted love" she pointed out in amusement, pushing back the silvery locks that kept getting in his face causing an amusing scene when he tried to push them away. "We should leave soon if not now."

"Do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do" he slurred back, frowning like a petulant child; Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the look.

"Come on fluffy. We have to work tomorrow. I don't care if you're_** the**_ Sesshomaru Taisho. I'm the one that will have to deal with angry clients not you. I'd rather not have you pinning a guy to the wall again because he raised his voice to me"

"Thank Kami he's drunk" she said as she easily pulled him to his black viper in his drunken state. Pulling the keys out of his pocket, she commenced to push him into the passenger seat watching as he started to fall asleep sprawled in the seat. She shook her head, _the things you do for the ones you love_ she thought then grinned impishly. _Though blackmail does make it worth my time. _She sped off down the street, wondering just what tomorrow would bring

OWARI

XxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxX

Sorry, I had to re-write it because it was brought to my attention that 1. You can't use actual song lyrics in a FanFic, the ones now are of my own creating, and they are not the physical song. 2. This was horribly written, and now it's a bit better I do hope. I hope you enjoyed it.

-K


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha:

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning wondering exactly what had taken place the night before. Pulling his sleeping girlfriend closer to him, hoping to make the pounding in his head disappear. It seems the fates where against him as the alarm on the bedside table started blaring. Cringing in pain. He slammed his hand down onto the poor electronic, effectively destroying it. "Now Sessho what did the alarm due to you?"

"What happened last night?" he asked, letting himself be pushed onto his back and relaxing back into the covers. Only at home with Kagome was he like this, so relaxed and showy with his feelings. Feeling Kagome move, he cracked a eye open to follow her as she went to the TV and turned it on. "You sang" she said starting to giggle. Hitting play on the DVD, Sesshomaru cringed as he came onto screen singing surprisingly on key. The video finished and the screen went black. "Get rid of that video these instant women" he commanded, starting to get out of bed after her.

Grinning playfully at the demon, she shook her head; this is payback for Inuyasha's party last year. She still shuddered as she thought of her dancing with the half-demon and her boyfriend capturing it on camera. "What happened to the lovable fluffy from last night?" she teasingly asked, walking over to him and starting to massage his temples. As much as she was teasing him about last night, she knew he was in some pain by how he was acting. Normally she would wake up to him kissing her, which lead to other things, but not today. Smiling softly at the sigh that escaped her beloved's mouth, she pushed him back slightly sitting with his head in her lap. "Do you want me to call in for you?" she murmured softly.

"Yes" he replied, for once happy that he owned and ran his own company. Being the boss had its benefits once in awhile. "This will teach me to get drunk" he finally said. Laughing at the stamen, she kissed his forehead. The rest of the day was spent in a lazy silence, besides the occasional teasing remark from Kagome.


End file.
